Too Much of a Good Thing
by OrbEater
Summary: Sequel to "A Simple Question" Misa is  once again  demanding answers, but this time will she be able to handle the truth? Or will she continue to remain in denial?  MisaxL
1. Actions and Consiquences

**Name: Too Much of a Good Thing**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Sequel to "A Simple Question" Misa is (once again) demanding answers, but this time will she be able to handle the truth? Or will she continue to remain in denial? (MisaxL)**

**Disclaimer: I cannot say that Death Note belongs to me, but the plot of this little tale certainly does ;)**

**-L-**

A week passed since the cheesecake flavored kiss between L and Misa before it was so much as mentioned again. The blonde demanded to know (finally) why the Kira case detective had violated her lips when she'd always made it so very clear so very many times that she belonged to Light and Light alone.

When she confronted L with the question he blinked innocently up at her, cupcake midway to his mouth. "You want to know why I kissed you?" he asked, a small frown marring his features.

"Don't play innocent with me, Ryuzaki!" she demanded, placing both hands firmly on her hips. "Tell me why you kissed me!"

L tilted his head slightly, his tongue flicking out to catch a dab of frosting on top of the vanilla goodie. The sight sent flashes of the hot kiss Misa had just inquired about running through her head. L's tongue was a talented tongue, one that had been setting her face aflame and her heart a flutter for the past week each time she spotted him munching on a sweet. Sometimes she could swear that she tasted cheesecake on her lips.

She shook the thoughts away quickly.

_No! Misa Misa loves Light!_

Still, as that wet muscle flicked out over L's lower lip she could barely stop her gaze from following it on its journey.

"Misa?"

Misa blinked, almost jumping at the sound of her own name. "What?" she grumbled defensively. She had most certainly _not_ been lusting after L. No, no, no, absolutely _not_!

He watched her curiously. "I was saying that I had merely been answering your question and presenting proof. You were the one who had asked me if I had even kissed I girl. Although I find it a bit odd that you've waited a whole week to confront me about it if it's upset you." He delicately plucked a sprinkle from the cupcake and licked it from his fingertip.

Misa found her thoughts drifting back to that same dirty minded place as before. With a frustrated huff she crossed her arms under her chest and turned her glare to her left and away from temptation.

_Misa Misa is loyal to Light!_

"Just because you wanted to prove you've kissed a girl before doesn't mean that you had to kiss me! Besides, you said so yourself, before; Light is your friend! How could you betray your friend?" Her eyes dropped to the floor. "That's not something you're supposed to do…"

A soft creaking sound brought her attention back to L as he raised himself off of the couch he'd been perched on. Rounding the coffee table, he stopped in front of the model. "Misa… might I ask _you _a question?"

She frowned as he watched her. Those big black eyes seemed to bore into her, unnerving and mesmerizing all at once. It was like he was searching her soul. "What?" she asked in a hushed breath.

Why was he so close to her?

Was he going to kiss her again?

_Oh God, I hope so…_

Wait! No! No, no, no! Misa loved Light! She did _not_ want to kiss L again!

…Right?

"When was the last time Light-kun took Misa Misa on a date? A proper date?"

She blinked at the unexpected inquiry. And then she thought about it. When _had_ Light last taken her on a proper date? Thinking back, it had to have been over a month and a half or longer.

"W-well… Light is busy! He has to catch Kira since _you're_ always just sitting around getting fat on sweets!" Misa took a step back from the detective. She felt cornered and defensive. What right did he have to question her and Light's relationship? "Besides," she continued. "I'll bet you've never even had a girlfriend before! So, what would you know about relationships? Nothing!"

Why did her heart hurt so much? Tears started to well at the corners of her eyes with the pain, closing up her throat.

_My makeup will run if I start crying…_ she grumbled inwardly as she turned away from L, ready to storm out of the room and begin his very long punishment of a _very_ cold shoulder. Before the model could even take two steps towards the door, L's hand came out and grabbed hold of her arm. With an effortless tug he pulled her back to him and in a flash – just like before – their lips met.

Something inside Misa Amane melted with the contact. This kiss wasn't fiery like last time. This kiss was a long, sweet, wet kiss that left her mind swimming, and made her legs turn to wet noodles. By the time L had pulled reluctantly away from her, they were both breathless and hazy eyed.

The detective reached up and brushed both of his thumbs under her eyes, coming away with wet black smudges covering both digits. "Light is brilliant… I will give him that much for sure," he whispered softly, resting his forehead against hers. "But he is completely blind to how much he really has."

Misa's attempted to focus, blue orbs flicking up to meet those unnerving and mesmerizing eyes.

"It's true, what you said." he continued. "I've never had a girlfriend." His tongue ran over his lips, wetting them and drawing Misa's gaze back to the source of her pleasure and confusion. "But, if Misa Misa were mine…" Her eyes came up to meet his once more. "I wouldn't let her simply sit around, waiting for me to come to her. I would never let her leave my side. I would make her feel as precious as she was to me. I would give her every ounce of love and affection that she deserved."

Misa felt her cheek catch fire at the unexpected confession.

_But… but L is the enemy! Misa loves Light! L is trying to catch Kira and Light _is_ Kira and that makes him the enemy!_

Her head spun in topsy-turvy circles till L's hands came up to cradle either side of her face. The simple gesture seemed to bring her world up right and stable and quickly as his words had tipped it off its axis. "Please… think about my words. Think about what you really want."

Numbly, Misa nodded. "O… Okay."

L watched her for a long moment where the only sounds were their heavy breathes and their pulses pounding out a beat. Finally, released her and walked out of the room, leaving the blonde with nothing but her thoughts and jumbled emotions.

_Misa… Misa loves… Light. Misa loves Light and that's that…_

Why did that thought make her heart hurt so much?

Sniffling, Misa frowned, reaching up to wipe under her eyes. When she looked at her hands she found them smudged with black. Blinking back a haze, she ran to the nearest bathroom and looked into the mirror to find that her mascara and eyeliner was smudged, and tears falling in continuous streams down her cheeks. She thought back to the kiss; long and sweet with frosting, and _wet._

She'd been crying.

She was _still_ crying.

But was she crying because L had kissed her… or because she believe what he'd said was true?

**-M-**

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaand scene! As it said in the summary, this is the sequel to A Simple Question. I'm honestly not all that happy with it now that I've reread it a few times. L and Misa feel OOC to me in that one, but I feel like I did much better with this one. This story will be either two or three chapters of the health and happy relationship that Misa SHOULD have gotten but Light was too much of an ass muncher to give her. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**R&R is loved, appreciated, and encourages me to pump out posts more frequently ;)**

**-OrbEater**


	2. Unusual Circumstances

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Death Note, nor do I make any profit off of this writing**

**-L-**

The night of Misa's kissing run in with L had left her tossing and turning uncharacteristically with the continuous reminder that her relationship with Light had become dull and essentially lifeless, and a continuous replay of _both_ L's kisses going through her head on an infinite loop that she couldn't end. The next day she'd only been able to keep away from the investigation room until after a small (and very distracted) lunch, where Light had been cooped up in for the past two and a half weeks.

Now, she leaned against his back, chin perched on his shoulder, and pout set firmly in place. She'd been in that same position for the better part of an hour.

"Come on, Light! It'll just be for the afternoon!"

"No Misa. I have way to much work to do. This case isn't going to solve itself and Kira's not going to just walk into the building and offer to be arrested just because you want to go on a date."

The rest of the team either pretended the exchange wasn't occurring or stared with open irritation. Misa didn't enter their working space often, but, when she did she always managed to stir up a commotion.

L was one of the few who seemed to ignore the scene.

Rubbing her cheek against Light's, Misa gave him a gentle, squeezing hug around his broad shoulders. "Please, Light! We haven't spent _any_ time together lately and I miss you sooo much!" When Light brought up a shoulder to push her face from his, Misa pulled away and let her arms drop from his ridged frame, tears threatening to spring forth.

L was _not_ right about Light. Light loved Misa just as much as Misa loved him. That was that. No question.

So why was her heart falling apart at the seams with Light's blatant rejection?

"Surely just one afternoon wouldn't hurt the investigation."

Several pairs of wide surprised eyes turned to L, the detective's black orbs still focused entirely on the monitor in front of him. After a silent minute he glanced up innocently, then looked at Light. "You've been working nonstop for some time now. It's unhealthy to do so without breaks. I'm sure that you could use some fresh air and if you can spend the afternoon with the girlfriend you've been neglecting then that will be even better."

Misa watched L in shock. Those eyes that looked at Light now weren't the same eyes that had bore into her soul the day before. L's eyes now were inquisitive and innocent. They didn't burn with some untapped passion. They didn't make her melt into her striped stockings. They were simple, curious, black eyes.

And they seemed to look at _everything_ but her.

Light's eyes narrowed microscopically at the detective. "I'm still under suspicion of being Kira. If I go out and something happens then what chance will I have of clearing my name?"

L tilted his head. "Only an idiot would use a moment like this to take action. From what I've seen before, Light, you're not an idiot." He paused. "Then again, I've been proven wrong before."

With a small tsk-ing noise, Light shook his head. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Take it as you will." Was L's only response; his eyes still trained on the Kira suspect.

Light frowned hard at L, something close to paranoia flaring in his gaze. "You're telling me that you'd just let me waltz out of this building with Misa and spend an entire afternoon alone with her?"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." he said with a slight shrug.

"So then—"

"Matsuda will accompany you."

"What?"

The cry came out in unison from all three parts of said party.

"Why are you sending Matsuda?"

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"I want to be _alone_ with Light!"

L waited a moment for the three of them to calm down before answering each question in turn. "I'm sending Matsuda because he is the most expendable person on the team at the moment." He paused to glance from Light to Matsuda. "No offence."

"None taken…" came his begrudging reply.

Light continued with his eyes still on the policeman. "To answer _your_ question; no, you don't have any say in it."

Matsuda ran a hand over his face as L turned those big black orbs to Misa. She almost expected them to be like they had been before; hazy with deep, dark, and unspoken needs. Instead they were the same as they had been when he'd looked at both Matsuda and Light. "As for you getting to be alone with Light; that cannot happen. Until both you and he are cleared of your charges you cannot have a moment alone. Even if I were to let you both be in the same room you wouldn't be truly alone. There would be cameras and microphones everywhere."

A mixed bubble of emotions grew in the pit of her stomach. How could L go on saying that Light wasn't treating her right and taking her on proper dates when L wouldn't even _let_ him do that much? It wasn't fair! But something in his eyes caught her attention as he finished. In those obsidian depths was some unreadable expression.

Turning back to Light he offered an odd smile that was as sweet as one of his sugar cubes. "Just ignore Matsuda and enjoy yourselves. It's easy enough."

Matsuda blanched behind the detective. "Thanks. Let's all just ignore Matsuda!"

Chewing her lip, Misa pushed away her uncertain thoughts to the back of her mind and turned a scrutinizing eye to Matsuda. "Well no one's going to be able to ignore you in the ugly tie!"

Matsuda looked down at his green and yellow tie and pouted slightly. "I like it."

"Well, I don't." Misa huffed, walking over to him. "And, if I'm going to have to drag you around with Light on our precious date then you're going to have to look presentable!"

The Kira Investigators watched in mixed amusement and pity as Misa dragged Matsuda off by the dreaded tie while Light and L went into a deep staring contest. There was something odd about this. Light could feel in his gut that L had some kind of alternative motive with this allowed outing. L never did anything without some kind of purpose behind it. He just had to figure out what it was.

Finally, L blinked and stood. Walking over to Light as the others chuckled amongst themselves, L leaned forward in that awkward slouch of his and tilted his head, thumb pressed to his lower lip. "I do hope you and Misa have a good time."

Light swore that he saw the shadow of a smile pulling at the corner of the great detective's lips, but it was gone before he could really acknowledge it. Instead, he nodded. "We will."

_And I _will_ figure out what you're up to._ The silent threat echoed in the dark corner of Light's mind. He planned to make it reality.

**-M-**

**A/N: and here you have chapter two! I'm thinking (hoping) that this is going to be about four chapters long but only God knows where these plot bunnies are running to (and I'm not talking about Kira XP) I'm pretty happy with the reviews I've been getting for this. I even received my first ever French review! (thank God for Google translators). I'm planning on posting the next chapter soon…ish. It all depends on how much I can get done for my showcase this Thursday T_T**

**R&R is more than written encouragement! It's written love! Spread it (and not AIDs!)**

**-OrbEater**


	3. A NotSoUsual Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Death Note or its characters.**

**-L-**

The "date" was an event that had leapt right past uncomfortable and straight into the just-plain-awkward stage for everyone but Misa; or so it seemed.

The first thing they did – after Misa forced Matsuda to change outfits… twice – was go out for a bite to eat. Unlike Misa, Light and Matsuda hadn't had anything since breakfast and so the two of them ate in a small café that Misa had pointed out while Misa went on about how much she'd missed getting out and breathing actual fresh air.

Light listened – or at least pretended to – as he sipped on his coffee, while Matsuda tried his best to imagine himself anywhere else on the planet.

Once the men were full Light asked Misa what she wanted to do next in a polite gesture. She had been the one who'd wanted to go out so she might as well be the one to pick out their agenda for the day, especially since Light couldn't care less what they did.

After a few moments of hard thought, Misa smiled brightly. "Let's go to the zoo!"

Okay. Maybe he _did_ care.

Matsuda stared at the model. "The zoo? You're kidding right?"

Misa puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms under her chest. "No, I'm not. Is there something wrong with the zoo?"

Matsuda raised a brow. "It's a little childish to go to the zoo for a date, don't you think? I mean, that's something that kids in middle school or high school do."

Light seemed to hold back a heavy sigh as he nodded. "I have to agree with Matsuda. Couldn't we do something else, Misa? There has to be something you'd rather do than walk around and look at animals all day."

Her puff became a sad pout as she looked at Light. "But… I don't think it's childish." She stood up suddenly from her spot at the table, her hands clenched defiantly at her sides and eyes narrowed at the two men. "And, so what if it is? There's nothing wrong with wanting to go to the zoo!"

Light's jaw clenched slightly as the other customers in the café turned to watch the blonde shout. He raised his hands in a sort of mock surrender and motioned for her to sit back in her chair. "Calm down, Misa. You're overacting." he said gently. "There isn't anything wrong with it. I was just thinking that maybe we could find something else to do with our day off together. Maybe we could go to the zoo some other time?"

Misa watched him for a long moment before she finally sat down, arms crossing back under her chest. "You asked Misa what she wanted to do next and she told you…"

The two detectives exchanged a short look that seemed to convey months of mutual frustration.

Leaning forward, Light took Misa's hands into his and offered her that same, charming smile that always seemed to make her melt and bend to his will when she felt the need to be difficult. It was the smile that he'd given her after he'd kissed for the first time. "Yes, I did Misa. But, don't you think that it would be better if we did something that _all three_ of us would enjoy." He paused and nodded his head towards Matsuda. "I don't think Matsuda's much of an animal guy anyways."

Misa glanced suspiciously at Matsuda who quickly nodded and stood from his seat as he shouted excitedly. "It's true! Animals hate me with a passion! It's like they target me or something crazy like that."

Light and Misa both stared at Matsuda for a long, awkward moment. Finally Matsuda sat back down awkwardly in his seat. That was what he got for trying to help out.

Turning back to Misa, Light made a new offer. "How about we just… go to the movies? That sounds fun, right?"

Misa opened her mouth to protest when she paused and thought about it. Movies were in theatres. Theatres were dark while the movies played. Darkness meant privacy. Privacy meant opportunities.

Her eyes lit up with delight at the idea.

She quickly smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

Matsuda watched her with a small start of surprise. He'd expected Misa to put up more of a fight than that. She was known well enough for being unbelievably stubborn. But, then again, she _was_ head over heels for Light; he'd seen that much enough times to know it was true.

Misa was wrapped about Light's charismatic little finger.

Pushing his thoughts to the side, Matsuda smiled. "So, what are we going to see?"

"_Yue! What is going on with you?"_

"_I… I'm sorry. I'm just so confused right now, Haruko."_

"_Confused about what? The fact that you're in love with my best friend? How can you do this to me?"_

On any other day, Misa would have been thrilled to be taken to a chick flick with Light. Today was not one of those days.

At a scary movie she could have used fear as an excuse to snuggle close to him and maybe sneak in a kiss or two. Even an action movie would have done; she could hide her face in his arm when there was blood and gore on the screen.

Instead he'd picked a romantic drama that Matsuda was getting more into that she was. There was something a little too… familiar about the plot.

Cheeks puffing in an irritated pout, Misa glanced away from the scene as the heroine ran away from her fiancé and watched Light from her peripheral. He seemed to be deep in thought, though it couldn't have been about the movie; right?

No.

He was thinking about L. She could see it in his eyes. They had that look in them that was there every time he was calculating a move against the world renowned detective.

Misa chewed at her lip, tasting the bubblegum flavored lip gloss she'd put on before the three of them had entered the movie theatre. It was the only thing that seemed to keep her mind off of cup cakes… and…

Before her mind could drift off to _that_ place, Misa shook her head and focused her gaze back on the screen where Yue was now crying on her sister's shoulder.

"_What should I do?"_ she begged her elder sibling dramatically. _"I still love him, but Takashi… I can't stop my feelings for him."_

Misa shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the elder sister wrapped her arms around her grieving sister's shoulders. _"Follow your heart, Yue. I know that you'll do the right thing."_

"_But I don't know where my heart is leading me!" _Yue sobbed, wiping at her tears to meet her sister's eyes. _"What if I make the wrong choice? What if I don't really love Takashi and I choose him? What if I don't really love Haruko and I choose _him_?"_

"_There is only one way to kn—_"

A loud popping sound made the audience jump from their seats as the screen went completely blank, all the lights flickering out.

Squeals and shouts echoed in the three's theatre, along with ones nearby.

"Light?" Misa called as she stood up from her seat. "L-Light where are—OH!" She jumped as she ran into someone. "Light, is that you?"

A cell phone light flickered on to reveal a stranger with a lip ring. Not someone that Misa would have expected to see in a chick flick. "Hey, you look like that one model, Misa Misa!"

Misa blinked and attempted to pull away from him. "That's because I _am_ Misa Misa! Now let go, please."

"Hey! Can I get an autograph?"

"What? No, I need to find—"

"Oh, come on! Please?"

"No! I need—"

"Misa!"

With a small yelp, Misa was pulled away from the demanding stranger and into a pair of strong and comforting arms. Looking up Misa expected to find Light as her knight in shining armor, but was surprise to find Matsuda glaring at the man through the dim light instead.

"Hey! She said 'no'." he growled.

The man raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, dude. I was just asking for an autograph. Don't need to bite my head off." With a final look cast at Misa, he turned and started moving towards the exit that someone had opened.

Misa pulled away from Matsuda for a moment before pausing and pulling him back to her in a hug slightly shaky. "Thanks, Matsu-kun."

Matsuda blinked and nodded, seeming to try and decide whether he should hug her back or not.

Before he could make his decision Misa pulled away again and began searching for Light. "Light~? Light~? Where are you?"

Matsuda turned in a small circle to join in the search. "I don't see him." He stated finally after a vague scan of the shuffling crowd. He faced Misa again and shrugged. "Maybe he got pushed out of the theatre with the crowd?"

Misa nodded absentmindedly, her thoughts bubbling over the edges of her mind.

_If I had Misa… I would never let her leave my side…_

Misa blinked and shook away the thought.

No! She was absolutely _not_ going to think about _him _on her date with Light! Now if only she could _find_ Light.

Outside the theatre, Light staggered as the hooded person who'd dragged him out released him and disappeared. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he searched for the mysterious person.

_What the Hell was that all about?_

Turning around he looked for the familiar faces of Misa and Matsuda and found them to be nowhere in sight.

_Probably still in the theatre._

A short, irritated tsk passed his lips as he attempted to push his way back into the movie theatre to prevail. Finally he gave up on the cause and started moving with the flow instead of against it.

Today was _not _going according to plan.

**-M-**

**A/N: Tadaaaaaaa….! Sorry about taking so long to post. Life has been ridiculously hectic as of late but I finally had a few hours of peace yesterday and today to write. To answer a question from Midnitekid, the reason I didn't upload this story as chapters for A Simple Question is because that story was meant to stand as a single oneshot/drabble. I never thought I was going to write a continuation of it and so I posted it as finished. Then I started thinking about Misa's reaction to the kiss and started plotting out this. I guess what I'm trying to say (type) is that A Simple Question can stand on its own or as a part of this story. Although, in all honesty I think I'm just too stubborn and lazy to change it :P**

**R&R is appreciated and helps to get things posted faster! (like written encouragement)**

**-OrbEater**


End file.
